outcastbandicootfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex is an evil mad scientist and the primary antagonist of both the Crash Bandicoot series and the Outcast Bandicoot series. Crash Bandicoot A long time ago in his castle, he and his partner, N. Brio have captured several Australian animals and they've captured two rare Eastern-barred bandicoots (a male and a female). The male bandicoot was named Crash. N. Brio convinced Cortex that the Evolvo-Ray have created several failed experiments, but he refused to listen and wanted Crash to be his general and lead the Cortex Commandos to world domination. After evolving Crash, he told Brio to send him to the Cortex Vortex. Brio told Cortex that the Vortex is not ready and may have no idea what it could do. However, Crash is sent to the Vortex. After being tested, Crash became a failed experiment. Crash tried to escape safely, but accidentally crashed through a stain-glassed window and fell into the ocean, believed to be deceased. However, the female bandicoot (Tawna) is still hostaged at the castle. However, Crash survived from drowning and finds himself stranded on N. Sanity Island. He meets a living mask named Aku Aku who's duty is to protect him. Crash's first boss to face is Papu Papu, an overweight, but tough and angry native and the leader of the Tribesmen. After Papu Papu was defeated, Crash meets the first evolved experiment of Cortex, Ripper Roo, an insane blue kangaroo wearing a straight jacket, like Hannibal Lecter. After knocking out Ripper Roo with giant TNT crates, he faces Koala Kong, a muscular koala bear and an experiment of Cortex. After knocking out Kong with rocks, he faces another minion of Cortex, Pinstripe Potoroo, a violent potoroo who wields a tommy gun. After defeating Pinstripe, he faces N. Brio who creates blobs and will turn himself into a green monster, but he ends up being defeated. Soon, Cortex's castle caught on fire from the TNT explosions and his minions believed to have died. Crash was on a blimp and comes face to face with Cortex. Cortex was defeated when his hovercraft exploded and ended up falling, believed he was killed. Crash was able to rescue Tawna, but sometime later, she dumped him and then fell in love with Pinstripe. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Coming soon Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Coming soon Crash Bash Coming soon Crash Nitro Kart Coming soon Crash Team Racing Coming soon Crash Bandicoot 4: Wrath of Cortex Coming soon Crash Twinsanity Coming soon Crash Bandicoot XS Coming soon Crash Tag Team Racing Coming soon Crash of the Titans Coming soon Crash Mind Over Mutant Coming soon Outcast Bandicoot Let's travel back to Crunch's story. This happened way before Crash was evolved and Tawna still lived with Cortex since the first game. A long time ago, four bandicoots named Crunch, Steve, Crystal, and Tawna have been captured by Neo Cortex. The bandicoots were not the only animals that have been smuggled, but also koalas, potoroos, iguanas, thylacines, kangaroos, and wombats. Cortex and Brio planned to evolve Crunch first. After Crunch was evolved, he felt very strange. He knew how to talk and read without learning. He soon got to meet the other experiments such as Koala Kong, Pinstripe, and Tani Tiger. Soon his sisters, Tawna and Crystal came to life and also his brother Steve. He then met a girl named Nina. She was Cortex's niece. Crunch tried to befriend with Cortex, but he was so aggressive to him and refuses to be his friend. After a couple of days, Crystal disappeared from Castle Cortex. Cortex told Crunch that she was tested on the Cortex Vortex and was 'killed'. Crunch was upset why did he killed her. Cortex told him that "he didn't do it" the "Vortex did" and apparently sacrifices have to be made. Crunch refused to think that sacrifices have to be made in Castle Cortex. He tried to attack Cortex, but a Lab Assistant named Bob ended up attacking Crunch. After years passed, he and Tani became teenagers and lived on X-Treme Island and they had a lot of fun of teaching Cortex a lesson, such as wrecking his stuff. After failing several times to destroy Crash, Kong was banished from Cortex's army and turned good. Crunch and Tani were playing football, but were interrupted by Kong who wanted to join them. However, due to Kong's less intelligence, the two refused to let him join, but they will let him join if he could do the ABCs. Kong tried his best, but he couldn't remember. Tani was still upset that his heads is still full of rocks (she meant that he still isn't smart enough) and can't play. Kong didn't mind and said he'll go throw rocks at monkeys now and waved farewell to them. After a football, Crunch and Tani decide to wreck Cortex's lab, but they nearly get captured and leave. Cortex and the Lab Assistants prepare to attack. Soon, Crunch and Tani bump into Kong again. Tani told him that she and Crunch are being take to space by Cortex, but they didn't want to go. Kong told Cortex to not take his friends, but him, because he is far more loyal and strong for him. Cortex did told him that he is loyal, but he lost the battle against Crash Bandicoot in the first game and tells him he's useless. Kong knew he was, but he told him he promised not to fail him again. Even though Tani and Crunch get annoyed by Kong's less intelligence, but they don't want him to go. However, Kong doesn't want to give his friends away. He said he'll go with Cortex and told his friends to look after each other. Cortex still refused to let Kong join him. He's taking Crunch and Tani, because they're good pairs who went into his lab without getting caught. Unlike Kong, he just sat at the lava caves throwing small rocks at Crash, despite him throwing large rocks and TNT crates at Crash. Now that Cortex think of it, it's pretty funny. Soon the heroes meet the Potoroo Gang. Their leader is Pintripe (he met Crunch a long time ago, since he was a kid). His minions are Siegdog and Blaze. After the Potoroo Gang gave up, they left and Cortex was fed up. He told his Lab Assistants to get the heroes. Kong told Cortex to spare them and take him. Cortex still refused and told Kong he failed him and is useless to him and forced him to get out of his sight. Kong gets angry and prepares to attack Cortex. However, a laser blast from his ship hits Kong, knocking him unconscious. Tani was able to escape, but Crunch wasn't so lucky. Kong recovered and asked what happened to Crunch. Tani didn't respond and Kong realized Crunch has been abducted. The two lay on the beach with said faces.